Dos de mayo de 1999
by Norma Black
Summary: Él llevaba su traje negro, el de los funerales, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. A su lado, Ron y Hermione vestían también sus trajes negros, iban abrazados, en silencio. El resto de los Weasley caminaron delante de ellos. Historia de la serie personal "Diecinueve años son muchos".


_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 _"Es dos de mayo, el primer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y el salvador Harry Potter se encuentra rodeado de amigos en el homenaje en el colegio mágico._

 _Ha llegado al Castillo de Hogwarts con la familia Weasley y pronto se unió con viejos compañeros_

 _y amigos para rendir homenaje a los caídos en las dos Guerras Mágicas. Neville Longbotton, Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley se unieron a la familia Weasley, que perdieron a un miembro el pasado dos de mayo._

 _El protagonista de este día se ha negado a hablar con la prensa mágica que ha asistido al evento."_

Todos los Weasley volvieron a La Madriguera antes de la hora de comer. Incluso Ginny y Hermione, pues las clases en Hogwarts se suspenderían por un par de días y así ellas podrían ir con sus familias a compartir su dolor con ellos. Harry y Hermione fueron también a La Madriguera, Molly Weasley se negaba a que se separaran de ellos.

Harry caminaba el último, con Ron y Hermione. Él llevaba su traje negro, el de los funerales, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. A su lado, Ron y Hermione vestían también sus trajes negros, iban abrazados, en silencio. El resto de los Weasley caminaron delante de ellos. Los Señores Weasley, de primeros, agarrados fuertemente de la mano, mirando al frente con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Tras ellos iban Fleur y Bill, la rubia recogió su cabello aquella mañana y no se maquilló, se dedicó a abrazar el brazo de Bill y no separarse de él. Bill le regaló un beso en la frente mientras caminaban. Percy y Charlie, caminaban uno al lado del otro. El mayor de los dos puso una mano en el hombro de Percy y le sonrió forzadamente. Y después iban Ginny y George. George llevaba su túnica de gala, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida al frente. Ginny llevaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, unos tacones negros y la melena pelirroja en un moño elegante que esa mañana Luna le había hecho. Ginny miró a George, suspiró y lo agarró del brazo. George le sonrió en agradecimiento y los dos caminaron agarrados del brazo hasta La Madriguera. Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban a punto de entrar en la vieja casa, el de gafas se paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? -le preguntó Hermione, sorprendida y abrazada al pecho de Ron.

-Ahora entro. Un minuto. -les dijo Harry. Vio la mirada entre sus dos amigos y sabía que se estaban comunicando entre ellos. Finalmente Hermione asintió y se acercó a Harry. Lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Os espero dentro. -dijo Hermione antes de darle un suave y corto beso en los labios a Ron y entrar en La Madriguera. Harry se sentó en el escalón de la entrada, Ron cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo único que quería hoy era quedarme todo el día en la cama. ¿Soy egoísta por eso?

-No, yo también quería quedarme encerrado en mi habitación todo el día. -le confesó Ron.- Pero, ya sabes, si llego a faltar Hermione me lanzaría los pájaros asesinos esos... -Ron sonrió, pero ni siquiera consiguió que Harry cambiara su mueca. Tenía ojeras, estaba pálido y su mirada estaba completamente perdida. No había dormido ese día, no necesitaba preguntárselo para saberlo. Y se sentía culpable. Eso tampoco se lo necesitaba preguntar. Lo sabía.- Fueron unas palabras bonitas las de McGonagall.

-Sí. Me gustó que incluyeran a Snape en la Lápida de los Caídos.

-Sí, hizo mucho más de lo que pensábamos por la victoria, ¿no?

-Sí... -dijo Harry, nervioso. La puerta de la casa se abrió tras sus espaldas y Hermione volvió a aparecer allí. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó al lado de Ron. Buscó sus manos y las entrelazó con las pequeñas suyas. Luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cansada.

-¿George? -preguntó Ron.

-Con tu madre, cocinando. -dijo Hermione. Ron asintió.- ¿Harry?

-¿Sí? -preguntó él, mirándola.

-Ginny se ha ido a su cuarto. -dijo Hermione. Harry tomó aire y miró a Ron. Ron soltó una risita.

-No esperarás que vaya yo, ¿no? -dijo el pelirrojo. Hermione sonrió, Ron le hizo un gesto a Harry con la cabeza para que entrara en su casa y él obedeció.

Entró y visualizó a George y Molly cocinando juntos en la cocina. Percy estaba con ellos, sentado en la mesa, mirando sus manos. Arthur, Charlie, Bill y Fleur estaban sentados en el salón, hablando muy pausadamente y tranquilos. Harry, silencioso, subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la habitación de Ginny. Sabía el recorrido. Miró la puerta cerrada, no escuchó nada del otro lado. Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. ¿Debía llamar? ¿O no? Decidió tocar la puerta con los nudillos y rápidamente la puerta se abrió porque la pelirroja estaba del otro lado.

-¿Harry? -preguntó sorprendida. Seguía vestida, maquillada y peinada a la perfección.

-Ginny... -dijo él. Forzó una sonrisa de lado.- Estás muy guapa hoy.

-Gracias. Tú no. ¿No dormiste nada? -le preguntó tocándole una mejilla. Harry solo sonrió y Ginny tiró de su mano para que entrara en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.- No necesitas llamar antes de entrar en mi cuarto.

-Bueno... Po-podrías no querer verme...

-No digas estupideces. -le pidió Ginny.- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó antes de que Harry encogiera los hombros a modo de respuesta.- Ya... ¿Vas a irte a Grimmauld Place por la tarde?

-Sí...

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, supongo. Creo que me iré a la cama y me quedaré allí el resto del día.

-Bueno...

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Un rato... -dijo Harry, sorprendiéndola. Ginny sonrió y asintió.

-¡A comer, chicos! -gritó Molly para que toda su familia acudiera a comer ya. Harry y Ginny se cogieron de la mano y bajaron a comer. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del azabache. Él le acarició la rodilla hasta que la comida estuvo servida y todos forzaron sus estómagos para comer y que Molly no se sintiera mal.

Después de comer, como siempre, los pelirrojos se esparcieron, "a dormir un rato". Molly y Arthur se sentaron en el sillón. Ron y Hermione subieron al cuarto de éste. George se despidió para irse a su apartamento encima de Sortilegios Weasley, donde Angelina lo esperaba. Percy y Charlie fueron al pueblo cercano a tomar algo. Bill y Fleur se fueron a su casa. Y Harry se paró delante de la puerta de los Weasley, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? -le preguntó Arthur, desde el sillón, abrazando a su mujer. Harry asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Ginny bajó las escaleras en ese momento, vestida de funeral todavía con un abrigo negro y un bolso negro también. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se acercó a sus padres.

-Volveré antes de cenar. Lo prometo. -dijo besando las mejillas de los Señores Weasley. Los dos asintieron y le sonrieron a ella y a Harry, que se cogieron de la mano antes de salir de La Madriguera. Se acercaron a los límites de la casa Antiaparición y Harry le besó la mano a la pelirroja. Cuando pudieron, se aparecieron en la puerta de Grimmauld Place y nada más entrar Kreacher corrió a su encuentro.

-Amo Harry... -dijo él, al verlo. Harry le sonrió de lado.

-Hola, Kreacher. Venimos a descansar un poco. -dijo Harry. Kreacher asintió y se volvió a marchar. Ginny sonrió y de la mano de Harry subieron al antiguo cuarto de Sirius, ahora el cuarto de Harry. Harry se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó sobre una silla, estaba quitándose los gemelos de la camisa cuando vio a Ginny soltándose el pelo y tirando los zapatos a un lado.

Harry sacó la camisa de la cintura del pantalón y se acercó a Ginny que le dio la espalda y apartó su pelo de la espalda para que Harry le bajara la cremallera del vestido. Harry sonrió mientras iba bajando la cremallera y dejaba a la vista la espalda blanca y llena de pecas de su novia. Le dio un beso en la espina dorsal, que hizo que Ginny se riera y se arqueara. Ginny se giró y le quitó la camisa a Harry, acariciando con las manos calientes las cicatrices de su pecho. Al verlas, se le cortó la respiración y lo abrazó.

Así, abrazados, ella en ropa interior y él sin camisa, se quedaron unos minutos. Hasta que Harry empezó a caminar hacia la cama, sin soltarla del abrazo. Ginny sonrió, con la cara pegada sobre el pecho de Harry, hasta que notó la cama tras ella. Entonces lo miró y él inmediatamente le dio un lento beso, como los que siempre le daba. Harry besaba despacio, lento, provocando en la pelirroja que se desesperaba por más pero al mismo tiempo hacía que le fallaran las piernas. Harry fue sutil y cuidadoso cuando tumbó a Ginny sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Ginny tomó el control girándolos y quedando ella sobre él. Sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura y con las manos en sus hombros. Sintió las manos de Harry ir hacia sus pantalones y sacárselos con dificultad mientras ella pasó a besar su cuello. Notó también su erección y gimió sobre la piel del cuello de Harry. Aquel sonido hizo que Harry la agarrara de la cintura y volviera a cambiar la posición, quedando Ginny bajó él. Pasó las manos desde su mejilla, pasando por el hueco entre sus dos pechos, su estómago y su cintura, para sacarle la enana pieza de ropa interior de encaje negra. Ginny sonrió y con su pie la lanzó lejos. Harry le sacó también el sujetador y ella con un pie se deshizo se la ropa interior del azabache.

Así, como Merlín los trajo al mundo, dejaron de besarse unos segundos. Se miraron a los ojos, con al respiración entrecortada. Ginny le sonrió, le sacó las gafas para dejarlas sobre la mesilla de noche y abrió las piernas.

-Te quiero... -le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Y yo. -contestó Ginny. Le dio un beso en la nariz y él sonrió antes de unirse a ella.

Manos sobre su vientre, piernas enredadas y la respiración tranquila de su novio sobre su hombro. Así quería quedarse el resto de su vida. Acarició las manos de Harry y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con las de él.

-¿Estás dormido? -le preguntó Ginny, en voz baja. Él le contestó con un húmedo beso en el hombro que le hizo sonreír y pegar más su espalda al pecho del salvador del mundo mágico.- No me quiero mover de aquí en todo lo que queda de día.

-Yo no tenía pensado hacerlo...

-Le prometí a mis padres que iría a cenar.

-Bueno. -dijo él, dándole pequeños y dulces besos en la espalda.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Ginny pensativa. Su novio le respondió con un simple gruñido.- No quiero que te sientas culpable... -dijo ella. Harry paró inmediatamente los besos. Ginny bufó y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos verdes.- Tú solo nos salvaste.

-Toda esa gente luchó, luchasteis por mi.

-No por ti no. Bueno, yo sí. -rectificó ella, haciendo sonreír forzadamente a Harry.- Pero el resto de la gente no lo hizo solo por ti. Por sus familias, sus hijos, padres, hermanos, amigos... Por un mundo mejor. Un mundo mucho mejor. ¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras sobrevivido a la maldición asesina cuando eras pequeño y Voldemort hubiera ganado? ¿Crees que de esa manera todos nosotros estaríamos vivos? Eres lo mejor que le pasó al mundo mágico en largos siglos de historia. Tendrán que reescribir " _Una Historia de la Magia_ " para añadirte.

-Nadie lee ese libro.

-Hermione lo hace. Yo creo que lo relee cada noche. -dijo Ginny, haciendo reír a Harry. Cuando terminó las carcajadas de Harry, Ginny le dio un beso corto en los labios.- Ven a cenar a casa.

-No quiero... Tranquila, solo quiero quedarme aquí hasta mañana por la mañana. Entonces, seré un hombre nuevo. Lo prometo.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-Claro que quiero que te quedes. Pero le prometiste a tus padres que irías a cenar. Así que ve, no pasa nada. -dijo Harry, acariciándole el pelo pelirrojo que le caía por la espalda. Ginny sonrió.

-O podría mandarles un _patronus_ diciéndoles que me has invitado a la suculenta cena que Kreacher te va a hacer...

-Sí, podrías... -dijo él mirando fijamente los labios de Ginny con una sonrisa. Ginny le dio un beso y se sentó en la cama buscando su varita. Harry se colocó boca arriba, mirándola.

-¿Dónde está mi varita?

-No sé, ¿la has traído?

-Sí, eso creo. -dijo Ginny.- Déjame una camiseta, creo que está en mi bolso.

Harry miró al suelo de su habitación y allí encontró una camiseta que él había usado la noche anterior. La camiseta de los Chudley Cannon's. Se la pasó y Ginny se la puso para levantarse de la cama y buscar su varita, bajo la intensa mirada de Harry. La encontró en el bolso y le mandó su _patronus_ con forma de caballo a sus padres. Volvió a la cama de un salto y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Listo. Soy toda tuya hasta medianoche. -dijo Ginny antes de darle un beso. Beso que Harry profundizó tirando de la camiseta que llevaba su novia hasta que quedó tumbada sobre él. Se abrazaron y así se quedaron hasta las doce menos diez de la noche, cuando Ginny decidió levantarse, vestirse y recoger sus cosas. Harry, en ropa interior la acompañó de la mano hasta la chimenea del salón. La despidió con un beso largo y duradero y ella volvió a La Madriguera por la Red Flu. Harry volvió a la cama, sin cenar. Se tumbó y se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente, como le había prometido a Ginny, era un hombre nuevo.


End file.
